


The Cookery Ghost

by Batchick20



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Ghost Zone, I mostly wrote this instead of sleeping, Jack fell in, OC ghost helps him get out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batchick20/pseuds/Batchick20
Summary: While working in the lab, Jack accidentally falls through the portal. Not seeing the portal entrance anywhere, he does what he can to get back. Luckily, a helpful Chef ghost offers to bring him to the very well known Fenton Portal Entrance.Now if only Jack could get him to stop talking about cooking.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	The Cookery Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly little story I had on my mind for a while now. It didn't really go where I originally thought it was going to, but I am still pretty happy with it. 
> 
> I do not own Danny Phantom.

Jack had known he was clumsy, but he didn’t think he was  _ that _ clumsy.

He had been down in the lab trying to clean up after a new weapon he had been working on exploded when he tripped on a piece of metal that had once been part of the barrel. Liking to work by the glow of the portal, he had left its door open allowing him to fall through. He drifted quickly as he attempted to stop his spinning form. By the time he stopped the spiral, the portal entrance was nowhere in sight. His massive body still floated off deeper into green nothingness as he looked for  _ anything _ that could get him back home. 

Seeing nothing, he decided to try and change the direction he drifted. If he wanted to return home all he had to do was go the opposite direction he was traveling, right?

This ended up being harder than he thought. Progress was slow as he doggy paddled through the ectoplasmic environment, unsure how else to traverse the unfamiliar world. So far he had been lucky and hadn’t seen a single ghost. He was  _ sure _ that as one of Amity Park’s best and most feared ghost hunters, any ghost he came across would want to kill him while vulnerable. This ended up proven to be untrue when one tapped on his shoulder.

“Hey, living guy, are you okay?” It was the ghost of a man wearing a chef’s hat and shirt.

His skin was light blue while his eyes were bright purple. The chef’s uniform was green and he held a spatula menacingly (in Jack’s opinion) in his right hand. Fighting off his instinct to shoot first ask later, Jack took his chances.

“I’m trying to get home.” Was all he said.

If the ghost reacted badly, he would pull out a blaster he had in one of his pockets. If the ghost continued to not act hostile, which he doubted it would, he would ask for help. He was already reaching into a pocket when the ghost spoke again.

“I noticed. Did you fall through a natural portal or one of the human-made ones?”

Two things the ghost said spiked his interest. The first was that apparently there was such a thing as a “natural” portal. The second was the implication of more than one man-made portals. 

“Man-made. How many of those are there?” He responded.

“As far as I know, two. The Fenton’s and then Plasmius’. Do you know which one you fell through?”

“Fenton.”

If Jack didn’t know better, he would say that the chef ghost was thinking.

“Okay… that isn’t  _ too _ far away from here. Still, you drifted quite a bit.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“I can take you there, At the pace you were going you will be here for a few days. And if someone accidentally knocked you off track then you will never find a way out.”

“Help would be appreciated.”

And so, Jack found himself letting a ghost put his ectoplasmic hands on his person to bring him to his portal. He  _ really _ hoped that no one would be in the lab when he got home. Jack Fenton being completely helpless and relying on a ghost to get home. This was a secret he would take to his grave.

“So…” Jack needed to fill the silence. “You mentioned someone named Plasmius having a portal…”

“Yeah, only the crazy use it though. It’s also usually closed and disguised. Personally, I don’t like leaving the Infinite Realms, but some others like to use the Fenton’s portal. Only a few can use Plasmius’.”

“How are they able to use the Fenton’s and not Plasmius’?”

“You kidding? The Fenton Portal is practically always open. And even if the door is closed, if it isn’t locked right those who want to can just phase through it. It is also really easy to find once you know where to look.”

Whops. Looks like he and Maddie had some things to fix. He also needed to tell the kids to keep the door shut like it was  _ supposed  _ to be at all times. 

_ Yeah, it’s the kids that are irresponsible _ .

“What about the natural portals?”

“Those are ever-changing. They can open up any when and anywhere. It’s dangerous to go through them if you don’t know its schedule. And only a few ever took the time to study individual portals so few use them. I know the Box Ghost uses them since he has a lot of free time. Most of us just like to stay in the Zone though.”

“Ha! That is hard to believe. It seems like every day there are several or you ghosts attacking Amity Park.” Distaste colored Jack’s voice and he had to remind himself to calm down lest this ghost starts attacking him or leave him stranded again.

“Well, sure, but those are the same ones over and over. You need to remember that the Infinite Realms are just that,  _ infinite _ . Most of us were alive at one point. There are more ghosts than there are humans on Earth. What you have seen is only an insignificant percentage of our population. Most never leave their lairs. Hell, the only reason I left mine today was because a shopkeeper ghost was having a sale on cooking equipment.”

“A sale?”

“Yeah. I got this spatula, a mixer, a knife set, a brick oven--”

“Er… good for you.”

“Yeah, It was really awesome! I had lent the Lunch Lady my slow cooker and she is  _ refusing _ to return it. So instead of fighting over it, I bought a bigger and better one. Jokes on her, the one she has is over twenty years old.” He sounded very… pleased with himself.

“I see…”

“So she can keep that one for all I care. I now have the Slow Cooker 4000. It even came with free tongs and meat coupons. When it gets delivered to my lair tomorrow I am going to make the best ribs ever and then invite Lunch Lady over to rub my new Slow Cooker 4000 in her face.”

“Sounds fun.”

Jack wanted to ask the ghost another question but he started listing the ingredients he was going to get and what sides he would prepare. His attempts fell of deaf ears as the ghost, whom Jack decided to name The Cookery Ghost, rambled on and on. Knowing that distracting a ghost from their obsession was impossible, the ghost hunter resigned himself to endless chatter. Jack kept checking out mentally wishing that if the ghost was going to talk nonstop about cooking, that he would at least talk about fudge.

Eventually, the portal was in sight and Jack breathed a sigh of relief. The Cookery Ghost stopped right at the opening and let his human charge go.

“Well, here we are, living guy. The Fenton Portal Entrance. Try not to fall through again, alright? But if you do, ask around for Kevin and I will help ya get home again. If the meal tomorrow goes well I will send you the recipe so you can try it out. You will need a slow cooker though. I have to go. Can’t cook a meal to rub in someone’s face if you have no ingredients!”

And just like that, the Cookery Ghost was gone. Jack floated through the portal entrance and was relieved to finally be on solid ground. He closed and locked the portal behind him before asking out loud:

“Who the heck is Kevin?”

  
  


A few days later…

“Hey Dad, where did you get the recipe for these ribs? They are  _ amazing _ .” Danny practically moaned around a bite of food. 

On his work table, Jack had found detailed recipes for making the perfect BBQ rib dinner. It took him all day to do everything, but it was well worth it. Ribs, french fries made from mashed potatoes, salad with sweet but tangy homemade dressing, cornbread, and three different types of fudge all tasted heavenly. 

“Believe it or not, the Cookery Ghost gave me the recipes. Hate to admit it, but he knows what he is doing. These fries are the best I’ve ever had. I can't _wait_ to try the fudge.”

His two children and wife all exchanged glances of confusion. On all their minds was the same question:

“Who the heck is the Cookery Ghost?”


End file.
